Delicious Tease
by War of Whispers
Summary: After an incident with his past girlfriend, Len is sick and tired of Rin teasing him about being bad in bed. So, when they're left home alone Len decides to show Rin just how "bad" he is. One-shot, lemon, and noncest. Don't say I didn't warn you.


**Delicious Tease**

**H**e watched as she sat there, kicking her legs childishly as she ate an orange slice happily. Yet, Len couldn't shake the frustration of her sarcastic remarks.

Knowing her for most of his life Len has always known that Rin was a happy-go-lucky kind of person, and he knows all too well that she teases people who she cares about- it's her weird way of showing affection. However, lately she has picked the wrong thing to tease him about.

About two weeks ago, Len broke up with his girlfriend. Beyond pissed, she ran out of the house spouting nonsense about Len not being very good in bed. Unfortunately for Len, Rin got home right in time to hear that part before his ex-girlfriend had even exited the house. Ever since then Rin had been teasing him about it mercilessly.

Now Len was at his boiling point.

One more time, he told Kaito, if she teases him about it _one more time_ he's going to shove her onto the floor and show her once and for all how just how "bad" he is. Kaito only laughed and said "you wouldn't do it." Oh, how wrong he was.

Len's head snapped up from his book when he heard Rin call out to Meiko. She was in the doorway waving as brown-haired woman left the house.

Then Len noticed how quiet the house was. Everyone was gone.

Closing the door Rin walked into the living room and plopped down onto the sofa next to Len. Her body was stretched across the couch, her head was resting above the armrest with her hand holding her head up and her feet were barely touching the ground. When their eyes met Rin sat up, scooting closer to Len.

"So, watcha reading?" Rin asked, her head turned to look at the cover of the book. Len only shrugged.

"The Dreaming's Wings**(1)**? Isn't that a romance?" Len shrugged again, too engrossed into the book to focus on Rin.

"Not really, but it has romance in it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this one chick is angry 'cause this one guy she likes isn't good in bed…" Len's eyes never left the page until after he finished talking. Turning to face Rin, he was greeted with a mischievous smile plastered across her face.

"So he's like you then, right?"

That was it. She's pushed him too far this time.

Len stood up hastily, losing his place in the book as it shut closed on the ground. Len's sudden actions made Rin stand in shock, but to her surprise her wrists were grabbed and she was shoved onto the couch.

Her vision spun for a few seconds before she finally registered what was going on. Len had her hands pinned above her head, and he had his knee up, pressing against her crotch.

"L-L-Len, w-what are you d-doing?!" She stuttered, but Len didn't reply. She stared at his face, hoping to see some sort of emotion to indicate what he was doing. However, all she got was a blank, stoic expression.

Len leaned down further, his cerulean eyes boring into hers. His grip on her wrists tightened.

"I've gotten so sick of your teasing, _Rin,_" Her named dropped from his lips like poison. "I think it's time I teach you a lesson." Len nipped her neck, and ground his hips against hers; making goose bumps rise on her skin in what he guessed was fear.

"Wha-what are you do-_ah_!" Her voice was cut off as Len squeezed her left breast with his free hand.

Len's lips trailed down her neck, searching for her sweet spot. Len slid his hand under her shirt, his cold hands kneading and squeezing the girl's soft, rounded breast. "Stop!" Rin demanded, as she struggled against Len's merciless grip. Though, it was no use; the older male had already managed to slide her bra and shirt off without a second thought in his head as to what he was doing. However, another thing about Rin is that she has stubbornness issues and refuses to give up without a fight, and that is what she did.

Rin thrashed and fought against his hold trying to break free. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, refusing to vocalize a moan as Len's tongue glided across her perked nipple. Her struggles stopped, and her eyes widened as she felt a familiar wetness between her legs. Was Len turning her on? Shaking her head she dismissed the thought, right now she had other things to worry about.

In Len's mind, it was different. He was yelling at himself, trying to argue that what he was doing is wrong. However, his body didn't listen. He continued, sucking and nibbling on Rin's breasts, as the unwilling girl squirmed underneath him.

"Len! Sto-mph!" Len cut her off by planting his lips against her, thrusting his tongue inside her already open mouth.

To Len's surprise, he felt a short bolt of pain. Had she just _bit _him? Len pulled his head away, staring at Rin in shock. She glared at him with a flushed face and hair splayed out on the couch, but hidden through her threatening expression Len saw fear within her eyes.

He let go of her wrists, his movements slow, but Rin laid still—curious to see what he would do.

His hand went to caress her cheeks softly, his expression changed into one of gentleness and reassurance—the complete opposite of what he was previously.

When he saw her expression soften, he leaned down and kissed her gently. Much to his and Rin's surprise, she found herself kissing him back. Quicker than expected, the kiss grew passionate and needy. Len licked her lips for entrance and she accepted him gladly.

She tugged up Len's shirt, hinting him to take it off. Len obeyed and threw his shirt onto the floor. He took off his pants, and she took off her shorts. And last but most certainly not least, his boxers and her panties where thrown on the ground as well.

Len gawked in admiration at Rin's petite body. Her boobs weren't quite a handful, but they were perky and round and…perfect. He didn't know how long he had been staring but apparently it was too long for Rin, she had even blushed a shade darker. "Stop staring!" She pouted, trying to cover her breasts from his adoring gaze. But Len held onto her arms, keeping her from covering herself.

"You're so beautiful, Rin."

Similar cerulean eyes clashed. Rin hung her mouth open slightly as she gazed into Len's eyes.

"Thank you…"

Len leaned down to kiss her, their kiss quickly turning into a make-out session. When they pulled away for air Rin noticed something pressing against her folds, she looked down then looked away swiftly. Her face was the color of crimson.

"What's wrong Rin? Never seen one before?" He teased. Rin shot him a fierce glare, and Len laughed.

"Y-yes, it's just…so much bigger than I expected." The last part was a whisper, but it was loud enough for Len to hear it. He smiled at her triumphantly.

He smiled, and with one last make-out session, Len positioned his member at her soaking entrance. Her natural lubricant rubbing against the tip of his penis made him just want to thrust in and fuck her like a mad man, but he didn't—he would do that later.

When she gave him the okay nod, he held no hesitation and slid in.

Rin let out a high gasp of pain when he fully entered her; she was so tight, _virgin _tight.

He placed his index finger on her stomach, and moved until he was a few inches down from her bellybutton. "You know Rin; the head is probably right around…here." He beamed up at Rin with toothy grin; Rin couldn't help but smile back.

"You can…move now."

He didn't have to be told twice, Len starting moving—slowly at first, but remembering his original intention, when he saw Rin was ready; he sped up his pace suddenly. Rin gasped in shock and pleasure, as Len thrust into her fast and hard.

"Ah, _ah, yes_!" she moaned breathily, her body shining with sweat. Len watched as her body slid across the smooth fabric of the couch, only to be pulled back down and pushed back again by his rough thrusts. His love moaned and cried out her please, begging him to not to stop. Not like he would anyways. Her nailed clawed at his back and Len hissed in pain; he growled her name in her ear and bit her earlobe as he rode the small girl beneath him.

"Yes, Len! Fuck yes!" She practically screamed. She threw her legs up to wrap around his waist, as Len griped her own.

"_Rin._" Len groaned, his hands on her hips keeping her still. Len was sure he was going to have bruises on his hands by how tight he was gripping her hips.

Their sexes throbbed in unison, and Len knew by the way she was clenching that she was close.

Rin let out a scream and with one final, rough thrust, they both finished.

They lay on the couch, entangled, panting messes.

When he finally caught his breath, he pecked Rin on the lips and winked.

"Better than you expected?" He asked jokingly.

"It was…okay."

Len thrust into her, and he watched as she threw her head back and moaned. She looked up at him and glared slightly.

"Alright, alright. That was very, _pleasing._" Len chuckled and pulled out of her, snuggling himself next to her on the limited space of the couch.

After some difficulty, he felt Rin move, and before he knew it she had him pinned underneath him. He looked up at her curiously.

"Round two?"

The two lovers smiled at each other mischievously.

"You don't need to ask twice."

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Did I just write a lemon? Yes, yes I did. This was an idea I've had for a while and now I've finally written it down! **

**This is my first lemons so I'm sorry if it's bad. :P**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my perverted story.**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**(1): Fun fact, I came up with that name randomly.**


End file.
